


You Were In The Darkness

by casanovica



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Demons, Horror, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanovica/pseuds/casanovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's body has been taken over by a demonic entity. But, he cannot let it win. For himself. For Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Slight horror and violence, but it ends pretty fluffy.
> 
> Inspired by the crypt scene from Supernatural.

Drops of liquid silently hit the floor. Jack can’t tell if its sweat or blood running down his arm, but, he’s quite sure he doesn't want to know. 

It’s hard to imagine how he ended up here. Where it all went so wrong. One day he and Mark were making out on the kitchen table, laughing like there was no tomorrow as the fire alarm blared throughout their apartment, ignorantly holding only a tiny sliver of concern at their burning breakfast. Then suddenly, Mark wasn’t himself, not completely. He was in every way that mattered to most people. He never wore pants, he told dick jokes, he mumbled ambiguously at video games. But the light didn’t hit his eyes the same way, the way Jack had grown to love. He laughed a deep laugh, but the joy underneath, the innocent soul throwing that laugh forward, it wasn’t the soul Jack fell in love with. He couldn’t fall into it anymore like a bed, or a home. He no longer intertwined their fingers as he pushed into him late at night. He should have known, should have acted. But, then one day Jack woke up in a windowless room, alone and confused. He’d been locked inside ever since. 

Jack struggled at the ropes binding his arms behind him. Dark, as Jack nicknamed him, had strapped him to a chair and blindfolded him after he spit on his face, cussing at him and slandering his identity. He’d gladly do it again, just to spite the demonic entity who took over the body of his lover. Dark would probably going to end him anyway, Jack might as well put up a fight. Might as well let him know that the man whose body he commandeered was more than just a costume or a suit. He was loved. Demons don’t understand love. The power or the pure rage attached. Jack would let Dark know the strength of the love he felt for Mark with his dying breath.

Suddenly, the door to Jack’s hellish prison creaked open. Slow, forceful footsteps made their way to Irishman. Jack was shaking in his skin, but he’d never let it show. He fashioned a scowl and sat still as steel. He would be strong. If Mark was still in there, somewhere, he’d be happy to see him not giving in so easily.

“Hello, Sean.” A deep voice throttled into his ear. “Oh, wait. The man calls you Jack. I forget.”

“Fuck you.” Jack gritted his teeth, still refusing to show fear in the face of the demon.

“I’m sure he’d love to. Unfortunately, I’ve got more exciting plans for you.” Jack could feel the chill of metal run along his neck, stopping just below his jaw. “It’s a shame though. I’ve looked through his thoughts, his memories. He’s got an entire archive dedicated to your moans.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Jack exploded, rattling the chair he was attached to in the process. 

A bestial laugh rolled off of Dark’s tongue. “I’d like to see you try. Even if you could challenge my power, you’d never be able to kill a man with the face of your precious Mark.”

Jack wanted to refute him, or berate him for using Mark’s name against him. But, he knew the demon was completely right. He’d fight, and he’d fight like hell. But, he would get lost in Mark’s eyes before he could deliver the final blow.

“That’s what I thought. He loved you, too, you know. It’s almost sickening.” 

Light suddenly flooded Jack’s vision as the blindfold was pulled from his eyes. He blinked rapidly, adjusting to the drastic change in brightness. Dark moved to the front of the chair and into Jack’s line of sight. He was dressed in Mark’s favorite flannel. The way it fell on his shoulders and the way his now lanky body moved around in it was enraging. Dark had taken over the life of Mark Fischbach, and there was nothing Jack could do to stop it. He winced as the demon cupped his chin with his fingers. Jack so badly wanted to lean into the touch and close his eyes and pretend the man in front of him was the love of his life and it was all just a bad dream. But he couldn’t let himself do that. He had to be strong.

“He pleads with me sometimes, as I beat his soul into oblivion. He tells me, ‘You can do what you want with my body, I don’t care, just let him go.’ As if. Keeping you locked in here is the greatest part.” Dark’s lips parted into a Cheshire grin as he chuckled once more. “For now, at least.” Jack willed himself to hold shut the well that was threatening to spill from his eyes.

“The lovestruck idiot was even going to propose to you.” Jack’s head shot up at that. “Yeah, I know right? I found the ring in one of his coat pockets. Seemed like a nice one too, worth a couple of thousand, probably. Oh, unconditional lo-”

Abruptly, Dark dropped to his knees. His hands clawed at his neck as if something was forcing his trachea closed. Veins popped out of his neck as his faced faded to blue. Then, he sucked in a deep breath and looked up Jack.

“Jack.” Mark’s voice strained as he crawled to the bound man. “I can’t hold him off. He’s so strong.”

“Mark? Babe, you can do it. You can’t let him win.” Jack channeled all his force into the ropes at his wrists and ankles. He could feel the skin breaking under the tension, but it was insignificant to the need to reach out and comfort his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Jack.” The man twitched. He appeared to begin asphyxiating once more. “I love you.”

“No! Mark, you can beat him, you have to.” He begged. 

But to no avail. Jack watched the evil conquer once more, filling Mark's skin and bones. His head twisted towards him.

“You.” Dark thrust his knife at the paper thin skin of Jack’s throat. “I was going to savor the torture that having you here brought him, but if you’re going to cause problems like this, then I guess we’ll get to the main event already.”

Jack swallowed and prepared for death. But it didn’t come. He felt the trickle of blood down his neck, but only as if he’d nicked himself shaving, not as if his jugular had been severed. There was something holding Dark back, and if Jack understood anything, it was that the force was Mark.

“Then do it, huh.” Jack taunted, he could now feel the tears rely flowing down his face, but that didn’t faze him. “If you’re this tough, powerful demon, then killing me should be easier than carving a ham for dinner.”

“Do not test me.” Dark pulled the knife back and knocked into Jack’s jaw with his fist. 

Jack hissed as his face erupted in pain. Dark quickly fired back with a punch to his nose, breaking it and sending him and his chair tumbling to the hard concrete below, breaking it into pieces. Jack quickly scrambled away, working to unravel the rope cinching his hands together. Before he could hoist himself up, Dark grabbed him by the collar and delivered a jab to his ribs, then threw him against the wall. Jack slid down, almost numb from the pain. But, he couldn’t fail Mark. It was too late to give up. 

“Mark!” Jack called out. The passion in that single word seemed to have frozen Dark in place. “I know you can hear me in there. I just want you to know that I love you. You, alone, made this hell worth going through. I would have given up if not for the thought of kissing you to sleep once more. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. And it’s not your fault, whatever happens. I just hope that in the next life, I’ll see you again. Actually, I promise, we will. I don’t just love you, I need you, to survive.”

Jack clutched his aching ribs and stared the creature in his eyes. He stared back, unblinking. Then Dark’s eyes fluttered shut, and opened. Once. Twice. And again. The stained blade fell to the ground with a clang. The man blinked away rapidly approaching tears. He stumbled forward, landing on his knees in front of Jack. The younger man stared incredulously. A cold chill filled the room, then was quickly yanked out. A cry could be heard traveling away from the pair. It was over.

“It was you.” Mark explained. “Because of you, I was able to break free. To cast him out.” 

Jack mustered every bit of energy he had left and launched himself onto Mark, wrapping his arms around the man and squeezing him tight. As if he would fade away were he to release him. Feeling Mark’s heart beat against his chest, he let out a cry of relief. 

“I thought he was going to kill you. I though I was going to lose you.” He sobbed into Jack’s shoulder.

Jack massaged calm into his back. “It’s okay. I’m alive, you’re alright. We’re both here. We made it.”

 _We did_. Mark reflected, pushing himself further into Jack’s embrace. _We’re going to be okay_.


End file.
